United Republic of Mississippi (1962: The Apocalypse)
Stats The United Republic of Mississippi ' is a democratic, multi-ethnic state based in Mississippi, Georgia, most of Louisiana, part of Alabama, part of the Florida pan-handle and south eastern Arkansas. History 'World War 3 The Warsaw Pact targets were at: WP Targets in USA (1962: The Apocalypse) 'After Doomsday' 'Survival' First contact A friendly first contact was made with Free Negro Republic of Alabama-Georgia-Florida in early 1971. '1972-1989' '1990-2000' 'present date' 'Former refugee camps' Military 6,500 volunteer soldiers and sailors. Government and politics Presidency National governance Regional bodies The The Territory of the Holy Assumption and Reincarnation (French: Le territoire de l'Assomption Sainte et de la réincarnation) is a democratic devolved territory of Mississippi, It is a sub-division of Mississippi that was created after the race riots of 1991, 1994 and 1996, It has been rebuilt and is slated for a referendum on independence in 2018. The ethnic make up was- 47.82% White, 50.90% African American, 0.29% Native American, 0.11% Asian, 0.21% from other races, and 0.68% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.15% of the population. The Free Negro Republic of Alabama-Georgia-Florida is a democratic African American homeland based in southern Georgia, central Alabama and Florida. It became a protectorate due to a bad economical decline from 1995 to 1997, after a series of bad tropical storms hit it during the hurricane season of 1993, 1995 and 1996. It has been rebuilt and is slated for a referendum on formal merger in 2017. It has a population of about 758,255. The''' Territory of New Orleans is a democratic, organized incorporated territory of Mississippi, which was gradually assimilated between 1985 and 1995. It was badly damaged in August 23, 2007 by Hurricane Katrina, but is slowly recovering. Ethnic ethnic makeup was- 60.2% African American, 33.0% White, 2.9% Asian (1.7% Vietnamese, 0.3% Indian, 0.3% Chinese, 0.1% Filipino, 0.1% Korean), 0.0% Pacific Islander, and 1.7% were people of two or more races. People of Hispanic or Latino origin made up 5.3% of the population; 1.3% of New Orleans is Mexican, 1.3% Honduran, 0.4% Cuban, 0.3% Puerto Rican, and 0.3% Nicaraguan The Territory of Baton Rouge is a democratic, organized incorporated territory of Mississippi, which was gradually assimilated between 1984 and 1994. It was badly damaged in August 23, 2007 by Hurricane Katrina, but is slowly recovering. It has a population of about 372,265. The ethnic make up was- 54.5% Black or African American, 39.4% White, 0.2% Native American, 3.3% Asian, and 1.3% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 3.3% of the population. 75% of whites in the city used there local dialect. 26% of Blacks spoke Crealoe or Cajun. The Territory of Acadiana (Cajun French: L'Acadiane) '''is a democratic, organized incorporated territory of Mississippi, which was gradually assimilated between 1986 and 1997. It was moderately damaged in August 23, 2007 by Hurricane Katrina, but is steadily recovering. African American Vernacular language, Louisiana Créole French and Cajun French are the most popular languages. American English, Haitian Créole, Latin American Spanish and Jamaican Patois form minority languages in this territory. The ethnic make up was- 67.17% White, 31.52% Black or African American, 0.31% Native American, 0.24% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 0.17% from other races, and 0.59% from two or more races. 1.21% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 81.14% of the population over the age of five spoke only English at home, while 17.58% reported speaking French or Cajun French. Economy Transport Horses are still popular in the nation, despite the recent, but short lived, outbreak of equine ethmoid hematoma and sub-cutaneous anthrax. The country also has some steam ships and steam trains. Sailing ships and a few alcohol driven motor boats use the Mississippi river and Chattahoochee River where navigable to reach the sea at Mobile and New Orleans. Health care Thyroid cancer was no longer a major issue after 1978. Waterworks Media Sport The arts The Death Penalty Category:USA Category:Nations (1962: The Apocalypse) Category:1962: The Apocalypse